


Detroit Become Mindhunter

by Softmilk



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Crossover, DBH, Detroit Become Human Mindhunter crossover, Serial Killer, uhh, what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softmilk/pseuds/Softmilk
Summary: (Please read Notes for explanation)Working for the FBI, Connor specializes in hostage negotion and criminal profiling. Working with special agent Hank Anderson, he spirals into the never touched world of serial killers. Interviewing notorious android and human killers, agents Connor and Hank keep their special project on the DL. Until meeting Dr. Kara Carr, a psychologist who helps further their hobby into formal research.





	Detroit Become Mindhunter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi okay so when I first played detroit connor gave me MAJOR holden ford vibes so here is my crossover au! For the first while i’ll be basically following mindhunter’s original plot except the characters are dbh characters. Yes there are androids but its still set at the same time mindhunter is so uhhhh, just forget about the fact theres almost a hundred years between the two. 
> 
> Deviants are serial killers, and as far as androids go they will be called deviants. Now being a deviant doesnt mean they have to kill but it means they express deviant behavior. In mindhunter deviant behavior is a signifignat thing so. 
> 
> Once i get to the end of mindhunter’s current plot i will branch off into my own conceptualization. I will choose my own killers and build on whats already been established. 
> 
> As for characters i changed some titles and gave the androids the same last names as the character they mirror.   
> Connor Ford-Holden Ford  
> Hank Anderson-Bill trench  
> Kara Carr-Wendy Carr  
> Markus Shepard- FBI Cheif Shepard  
> Traci Mitford- Debbie mitford
> 
> All serial killers stay the same except for any android killers which will just be given names.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very short but I want to know if anyone would be interested in this series continuing. I still probably will but Yeah. Also yes i changed some order of things and also still copied some stuff. Its an au so yeah introduction hoo ha

Driving down a dark street, rain hit the windshield of Agent Connor Ford’s vehicle. In the passenger seat sat a manilla file and an umbrella, which rolled gently as the car jostled. The File, which contained all known information on a man— android, Daniel, had been scanned thoroughly by Connor before he left the FBI headquarters. Daniel’ make and model, which were standard and easy to compile, Connor would not need. The elusive information pertinent to what Connor needed to do had the be collected from family, friends, and anyone who met Daniel. Information about his personal life, his mannerisms, his relationships, his possible stressors, were all collected manually and penned in at Connor’s request. 

Androids have free will, and Connor knew that Daniel would need to be treated like a person in order to save the hostage. The hostage, a little girl, was, according to responding police, still being held at a motel by gunpoint. 

Now while police could shoot Daniel and be done with it, the goal is to save both the girl and Daniel. Information from Daniel, a first hand account, a confession of the WHY, was all data Connor could then use in the future to better profile criminals, BEFORE they act. The best way to stop crime is to catch it before it can start. 

 

Pulling up to the slick curb, Connor grabbed his umbrella and stepped out of the dark sedan. He need only take a few steps before being called over by a police officer. 

“Agent Ford, Fbi, nice to meet you. Wish it wasn’t under these circumstances.”

Connor shook the officer’s wet, clammy hand, then wiped his own on his pants. 

“Is Daniel still in there? I need to talk to him.” 

“Yeah. You been briefed?” 

“Read it on the way over.”

A bang came from the direction of the motel. Not the sound of a gun; a door swung open, slamming against the outer wall. In the doorway stood the perpetrator and the hostage. 

“I want to see my wife!” Connor mentally noted Daniel’s statement; interspecies marriage was not widely legal, it was likely Daniel was referring to someone he thought of as. 

The police responded through megaphones, and Daniel kept up shouting. The deliberation would only further Daniel’s stress, which could motivate him to take more risky actions. 

“Mr. Daniel! My name is Connor Ford! I’m here to help you!l Connor’s hands were cupped around his mouth to amplify his words. 

“I don’t need help! I want to see my wife!”

“We’re working on that! Your wife is on her way. Is there anything I can do now? Perhaps a warm drink?” 

“No!” 

Connor closed his eyes and sighed, well, simulated one. The information about Daniel and how he was right now didn’t correlate. His carefully crafted conversationalist approach might not work. Daniel stepped back into the motel and shut the door.

Walking towards the entrance of the parking lot, Connor watched a taxi pull up and stop right before him. The window rolled down, and a young woman leaned over. 

“Is that my husband in there?” Her eyes was wavering, her heartbeat was above the normal. This woman was very stressed. Connor stepped forward and leaned down to meet the woman at her window.

“Yes. I’m special agent Connor Ford. Is there anything you can tell me about you husband?” 

“This isn’t like him, he has his normal malfunctions but it’s never this bad.” Never this bad? She implied that malfunctions were a normal thing. 

“Does you husband have any programming issues?” 

“No, well, it’s not programming, I don’t think. He was supposed to be decommissioned years ago, but we didn’t want that. He settled on frequent repairs and maintenance. He was supposed to go last sunday but he skipped it for a date. Oh this can’t be my fault!” Tears welled up in her eyes, her voice breaking.

Suddenly the door slammed open once again, this time with Daniel’s pants drop and skin deactivated. Connor quickly directed the driver to skirt around the corner, so as to hide the mrs. from Daniel.

“Can you see me!?” Daniel waved his gun around. 

“Yes! I can see that you’re naked! Your wife is very, worried about you!”

“You talked to my wife?!”

“On the phone! Maybe YOU could talk to her on the phone?”

“No! It has to be here!”

Daniel’s patience was beginning to wear thin. He had pulled his pants back up, but still brandished his shotgun. 

“I can understand your frustration. Not being able to communicate with a loved one. What do you want to say to her?”

“Why would I tell you.” Daniel’s voice was softer, defeated. Connor thought he might finally be winning. 

“Maybe I can help.”

Plain and simple Daniel just said “I don’t think so” before turning the shotgun against his jaw, blue blood spattering against the hostage and the motel wall.


End file.
